


Sobered

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits down on the the edge of the bathtub and counts the seconds that quickly turn into minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobered

 

While the men temporarily lose themselves within one another, Ziva quietly leaves for the bathroom. She washes her hands and splashes cold water on her face—and then, she can't think of any other activity to buy some time. She sits down on the the edge of the bathtub, the only spot in the whole room from where she can't see her reflection in the mirror, and counts the seconds that quickly turn into minutes.

Tim and Tony. Tony and Tim.

So familiar with each other as if they shared the same bed a million times before.

She should return to them. She will.

Soon.

Footsteps approach. Someone knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Ziva says, not bothering to check which one of them it is. She flashes a smile at her own feet.

“Are you okay?” Tim's voice is soft, hesitant.

“Sure.” When Ziva looks up, she is surprised to see both men standing there. Their twin expressions of insecurity almost make her snicker despite the tightness in her chest—and it is ridiculous that she hasn't seen it before, that it took too much wine, a few sloppy kisses, and some awkward three-way fumbling to understand that what she thought she wants is nothing compared to what she already has, or that what she has to offer isn't what they need.

The realization is sobering.

Ziva rises. Since her smile threatens to crack, she rubs it off her face with her palms until she's certain that the replacement will withstand long enough for her to make a graceful exit.

“I am fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble** , Challenge #444: _False_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
